


PROMPTS/REQUESTS

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the prompts/requests people sent me (Everyone is more than welcome to send me requests/prompts.. I'll write them for you if I decided to take it or when I'm in between updating my current series/fics~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yunho's Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Changmin being extremely close to other Cool Kidz casts, even to the point where he was practicing badminton when he has concert..   
> And based on the way Yunho said 'Thank you for taking care of Changmin but I'll be taking him back now' when he went to Changmin's last day of filming CKoTB

 

 

 

> **REQUEST :**
> 
> **Yunho maknae-whoring (**?? **)**

 

 

 

"Annyeong~ Minnie-ah, sorry! You arrived already?.. I’m just about to get read.."

 

"Ah, hyung.. sorry. But.. could we meet some other time?"

 

"Eh? But…"

 

"Hodong-hyung wants to treat us to samgyeopsal tonight and everybody’s goin.."

 

* _mutters_ *

"I can treat you samgyeopsal too.."

 

"Huh? Did you say something hyung?"

 

"A.. Ani.. ani.. I didn’t say anything.. ahaha..Mm.. so~.. I guess I won’t be seei.."

 

* _Could hear someone calling Changmin in the phone_ *

 

"Ye.. I’m coming! Just a sec!… Hyung, sorry but I need to go now. They’re waiting for me."

 

"Uhn.. Okay.. Um, Have fu.."

 

"Bye!"

 

* _click_ *

 

"….. Bye.."

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

"…and then he just hung up! Just like that!! Without so much of a goodbye even! I mean what even.."

 

"I thought he did?"

 

"Huh? What?"

 

Ignoring Yunho’s blinking owlishly at her, Boa shrugged and delicately speared a piece of strawberry shortcake from the other’s plate and put it on her own,

"Well~ from the conversation you told me, Changmin  _did_  say goodbye and he even apologized for not being able to meet you.”

 

"That’s not the point~! and give me back my cake~"

 

Boa smirked as she deliberately shoved the whole piece into her mouth and making a ‘ _Mmm~_ ' sound. At Yunho's indignant face, she rolled her eyes.

 

"Don’t whine, sweetheart.. It’s not attractive~"

She pause - pondering on her own statement

"Well, it’s not attractive on  _us_  normal people.. you? You look adorable no matter what you do.. Aish~ life really isn’t fair. What hope us ladies have if all the guys are becoming as pretty as you..”

 

She looks at the now adorably confused face and sighed - truly.. this man-child is hopeless! In his mind there’s only his beloved maknae and honestly the world could face an apocalypse tomorrow, still Jung Yunho wouldn’t be aware of it as long as his Changminnie pay attention to him, he is one very happy man indeed.

 

Of course if the opposite happened instead~ then God helps the next person he managed to clings to - they would have to have patience of a saint and iron will to listen to

‘ _Changmin doesn’t love me anymore~..huhu.. wae??!!!_ ’

 

‘ _You are so lucky you are too cute to be strangled.._ ' Boa grumbled inwardly.

 

"Listen Yun-ah~ you  _do_  realized that Changmin is one whole another person, right? He’s not really your very own Bambi doll to keep to yourself..”

 

At the other’s blank look, Boa tries again gently

"Don’t you think you should..um..  _ease_  your hold on him a bit? I mean Changmin’s not a little boy you have to look after anymore, right~? He’s allowed to have his own friends and to hang out with someone  _not_  you. Maybe he just wants to feel like a dongseang again, who knows? I mean, you guys are so close and with your personality Changmin seems more like a hyung and you’re the dongseang.. I watched a couple episodes of that sports program he’s in and I gotta say that Changmin is in good hands so you have nothing to wor..uh, Yunho?”

 

She blinked at the sight of sad sad  _sad_  puppy’s eyes and trembling lips turned her way.

 

"Changmin doesn’t think I’m a good hyung?"

 

"Eh? Wha..?"

 

Sniffling, Yunho continues miserably

"He must’ve feel so lonely because I didn’t take good care of him.."

 

Eyes widened in alarm, Boa tried to interject once again

"Now see here, that wasn’t what I mea.."

 

"I know! I need practice!"

Yunho suddenly declared loudly - slamming his hands on the table, causing Boa to jumped and everyone in the cafe to spin around and stare. She shrinks back in her chair and pulled the edge of her cap lower to cover her face from curious onlookers while trying to tug at Yunho’s sleeve to get him to calm down and to hide his face a bit.

 

Not that Yunho noticed her effort - still thinking of his ‘ _solution_ ‘

“I should learn from all the maknaes on how to be the best hyung.

I shall be closer to them to understand Changmin’s feeling and when Changmin saw how amazing I could be than those hyungs he likes so much, then he’ll **definitely** come back to me~”

 

He turned a wide bright brilliant smile at his friend - not registering the dawning horror on her face,

"Thanks sunbae~ for the suggestion! I’mma go now.. Gotta call lots of people~"

 

Boa shakes her head half in disbelief half in denial of this actually happening - Changmin gonna kill her!

"No. No. No. No! Yun-ah.. This is a bad ide.. Yah Jung Yunho! Come _back_ here!"

 

But it’s no use as the man is already off in his own Lala Land and excitedly running away to set off his ' _brilliant_ ' plan.

 

Boa groaned and slumped forward - knocking her head against the polished metal surface of the table for few times.

She might as well starts writing her will as the very second Changmin got the wind that she somehow had anything to do in putting strange ideas in Yunho’s head, that’ll be the end of Kwon Boa..

 

Nobody would even **find** her body.. ;__;

 

Well, there’s only one thing to do then:

"Annyeong Manager-Oppa? I have a suggestion for the location of the new single ‘ _Summer Romance_ ’~.. Umm.. How do you feel about Alaska~?”

……… Run away as far as possible before Changmin finds out.

 

 

************************************************************************

 

 

**[EXO]**

 

 

"Sehun-ah~*"

 

All of EXO’s members could only gape in awe as the most loved (and lusted) sunbaenim of their company bounded into their training studio - wide sunshiny grin on that (impossibly) cute face and glomped on their youngest member happily.

 

Poor Sehun could probably glow in the dark with how hard he is blushing right now. Well~ not that his any of the other members could tease him.. They would be the same if they have one Jung Yunho hugging their arms like a limpet and look at them with those bright bright  _BRIGHT_  eyes. Even their usually strict choreographer was mesmerized by the presence of the one who famously known as ‘ _The Angel_ ' among SME staff and artists (ironically, his partner: Shim Changmin is known as ' _The Evil Demon Lord_ ' who has even the company's president at his beck and call =.=;;)

 

"S..sunbaenim! Annyeonghaseyo!"

 

All the members greet and bow (at least 90 degrees) including Sehun (well he _tried_  to bow but it’s kinda hard with one of his arm is still being hugged tightly by Yunho).

 

Yunho giggled and waved at everyone,

"Annyeong~ just call me hyung.. Why are you guys being so formal?"

 

He then turned to Sehun,

"Um~ Sehun-ah~.. Hyung is wondering would you like to go for dinner together today? We could go to any of your favourite restaurant~"

 

He then smile brightly at the younger man - innocently oblivious to the fact that he just asked the youngster to a date in front of everyone.

 

Everybody’s jaws dropped to the floor and poor Sehun looks close to fainting.

"M..Me..? Dinner?..  _Really_..?!”

The last part ends with a high-pitch squeak that he would deny to his dying day.

 

"Uhn! Dinner~..!"

Yunho nodded enthusiastically.

"Uhm… Unless you don’t want to?"

 

He tilted his head at the younger boy - biting his lower lip in hesitation, presenting the very picture of sweet innocent temptation that should have no right to be on the face of any nearly-30 years old man.

 

God~ did the temperature in the studio just raised higher?

 

Sehun gulped nervously.

 

At that time, Suho decided to do his duty as the leader and take charge of the flustered maknae (and also to save Sehun from Changmin-sunbaenim wrath because if everything he heard about the duo is true then.. well… lets just say for all bullying he got from the maknae, he still loves the tyke and really didn’t want the latter to get his ass kicked)

"Uh.. I’m sorry hyung.. But at the moment we still go.."

 

That’s as far as he got before being shoved aside violently by the maknae.

 

"Of course! Of course I want to.. I’m free now~"

 

"No you’re not~.."

Suho mumbled as he helps Kai who got bowled over when Suho knocked into him.

 

"Like I said~"

Sehun repeats loudly - ignoring his leader completely

"I’m actually free now.. So, lets go~"

 

He starts dragging Yunho towards the door

"I actually have no one particular restaurant in mind.. What do you like to eat usually, hyung~?"

 

Yunho starts babbling happily about his own favourite restaurant and their amazing Galbi Jjim and just before he closed the door to the studio, Sehun smirks wickedly at his members - thinking how lucky he is at getting the attention of the company’s most wanted sunbaenim.

 

"He’s playing with fire, isn’t he?"

Kai said as they looked at the closed door.

 

"Yep."

Suho answered.

 

"Changmin-hyung gonna string him alive.."

Baekhyun whispered, half in awe half in kinda weird anticipation

 

"Yep."

Suho nodded.

 

"… We should pray for his soul then.."

Chanyeol said calmly.

 

Suho just sighed in resignation..

 

 

******************************************************************

 

 

**[SNSD]  
**

 

"Oppa~ you see.. sometimes just because we’re the maknae of the group, doesn’t mean that we’re still kids.."

 

Seohyun said as she bend down and concentrate on putting just a dash of silver glitter on her blue coloured toe nails

"Do you understand what I’m saying?"

 

Yunho ‘hmm’ed absentmindedly - mesmerized by the sight of the girl’s glittering nails.

 

"It really irks me when unnies keep treating me like a little girl eventhough I’m more matured than them sometimes.. I imagined Changmin-oppa feels the same~ Not only that, they even take my nail polish without permission! Their excuse was: we’re like sisters so it’s okay to share.. Tch!"

 

She blew a bit on the still wet nails to fasten the drying.

 

"They even forbid me to drink! And whenever I told them I’m going out with my friends, I’ll be interrogate for at least an hour.. They want to know everything! From who my friends are, when I’ll be back~ Where are we going.. Aigoo.. It’s worse than living with my parents~"

 

She looked up to Yunho as if silently asking for him to agree with her a how ridiculous other SNSD members are being.

 

Problem is, he kinda could understand their point of view~ If it’s up to him he probably will forbid Seohyun from going out at all!

But… never let it be said that Jung Yunho didn’t have any self-preservation.. and right now, he could see that it’s best if he just agrees with the girl..

 

Satisfied at Yunho’s eager nodding - wide-eyes and all (A _h~ oppa.. you’re really too cute~!! ^///^_ ), Seohyun smiles

"I know you understand.. You’re so cool~ Your younger sister is really lucky to have you as her real Oppa.."

 

He thinks back at how JiHye threw a broom at his head when he tried to interrogate her boyfriend last time he went home,

 

"I doubt that she feels the same.."

He muttered.

 

Seohyun looked at him questioningly but then decided to shrug it off. She leaned forward to check on Yunho’s nails (which she had done before hers)

"Oh look~! Yours done already.. I told you Marshmallow Blush really is your color~ Your nails are so pretty, Oppa!"

 

Yunho tilted his head, studying his nails thoughtfully..

 

Hmm~… Seohyun _was_ right.

 

Light Pink does compliments his skin tone..

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

 

**[SHINEE]**

 

"Me? Well.. Honestly, there’s nothing that I don’t like about my hyungs.. Ah.. Yunho-hyung~ could you pass that.. no, not that one.. the other one.. yeah, thanks.."

 

Yunho looked on as Taemin put in another CD into the player and soon a sweet slow song filled the small studio. He watched in approval and admiration as the Shinee maknae went through a series of what other people might think as some kind of contemporary ballet dance but in actuality are for warming up the muscles and helps the body to be more flexible and languid.. Yunho is proud to say that he created the moves himself and taught the younger man.

 

Looking proudly at Taemin’s fluid movement, Yunho thinks to himself that the younger man would surpass him soon, if not already.. 

"So.. you really like everything about your hyung-deul?"

 

Taemin ‘hmm’ed a little and looked thoughtful as he twirled and stretched  across the smooth wooden floor.

"Well.. to say that I like  _everything_.. That would be unrealistic, wouldn’t it? I guess it’s more of a.. I’m used to their quirks?”

 

"That’s nice.. I wish.. I mean.."

Yunho had decided to join Taemin (honestly whenever there’s music in the air, his body will be itchin’ to  _feel_ ) and currently is holding splits with his head bend low and nearly touching his calf.

 

"However if I have to choose,"

Taemin who is now in the middle of glisade, before taking a leap and end with a fake out, interrupts Yunho,

 

"I guess it’ll be nice if Key-hyung would stop being so nosy about my personal life.. He always texting me to ask where I am, what I’m doing and if I’ve eaten.. It gets annoying at times.. He’s not my Umma, no matter what he told the fans and honestly he’s immature enough to be my younger  _sister_.. Yeah~ if I could change one thing, that’ll be it.”

 

"…Oh."

Yunho sighed despondently as he waltzed across the floor into a switch-leap then finished with a fouette.

 

‘ _Is it so wrong in wanting to be part of your dongseang’s personal life and not just have a business relationship between us?_ ’

 

He kneels on the floor and stretched his body backwards until the back of his head touched the floor, arms reaching out as far behind as he could - blinking unseeing at the bright lights above.

 

‘ _I guess it is.._ ’

 

 

******************************************************************

 

 

**[SUPER JUNIOR]**

 

"Ryeowook-ah~ give me some more chicken~.."

 

"Ah, okay hyung.. just a sec, there are more in the kitchen.."

 

"Yah! Go and take it yourself.. Better yet, go home already!"

 

"Omo.. what’s this~ Why are you being so mean to your hyung, Kyuhyun-ah~.. Wookie.. Kyu was bullying me..huhu.."

 

"Aigoo.. Kangin-hyung~ you know Kyu never meant it.. He was just being grumpy.. And Kyu-ah~ stop being a bully.. Don’t you feel sorry for him?"

 

"Why would I feel sorry for the person who’s hell-bent on eating us out of our home? Hyung, you gonna gained back all the weight you lost in the military not to mentioned you are interrupting on my and Wookie special private time. Do you have any idea how long since I last relea..Mmmpphh..!"

 

Face red, Ryeowook slapped a hand on his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Kangin made a face before smirking at the grumpy maknae

"Well TMI aside~ If I could help save Ryeowook from your grubby hands,  maybe I should stay here for couple more days.. or weeks~ heck, lets make it few months~"

 

Kyuhyun shook off Ryeowook’s hand from his mouth and with a roar leapt across the table to land on his hyung and proceed to try strangling the man.

 

Kangin may be stronger physically but Kyuhyun being Kyuhyun~ has no qualm to play dirty when it suits him ( **read:**  biting and kicking and pinching)

 

'Yah! Cho Kyuhyun, stop that this 

Poor Ryeowook trying to pry off his insane boyfriend from their hyung but to no avail..

 

"Annyeong~ hey, you guys forgot to locked the front door.."

 

The cheerful voice broke through their scuffle (by this time, all three of them are on the floor).

 

"Omo? What are you guys doing~?.. Are you playing a game? Waai~! looks fun!"

 

They blinked blankly at the bright smile - with the soft glow of the dining room light behind him, Jung Yunho looks like an angel..

 

"Uh.. Yunho-hyung! Wha.. er.. wait, just a sec.."

 

Ryeowook untangled himself from the two idiots and went to Yunho’s 

"Annyeong hyung~ how are you? It’s been a while since I see you isn’t it?"

 

Yunho looked down at the still two men on the floor curiously but before he could ask anything, Ryeowook linked his hand through Yunho’s arm and pulled him away towards the living room.

 

"Come hyung. Just ignored those two idiots.. Can I get you anything?? Coffee? Hot chocolate~?"

 

"Um.. s’okay.. I just.. I just need to see you actually.."

 

The two men moved to the living but their voices still could be heard and out of mutual curiousity, both Kyuhyun and Kangin decided to call a temporary truce.

 

"Okay.. um.. what is it that you need my help for?"

 

"Uh.. I just wanted to ask you something.. you know.. you being the maknae.."

 

"Eh? But I’m **not**? Um.. _Kyuhyun_ is the maknae, hyung.."

 

"I know that but.. this.. um.."

 

Ryeowook smiles gently and ask,

"Does this has something to do with Changmin?"

 

"I.. well..  _maybe_?”

 

Ryeowook about to reassure Yunho that his secret would be safe with him and not to worry, when he noticed two figures skulking around the corner trying to listen in the duo.

With an annoyed huff, he went to the the two - both sporting twin sheepish look by now, and without any warning grabbed their ears and dragged them to the front door.

 

"Ow..Ow..! Ryeowook-ah.. Sorry.. we’re sorry… OWWW!"

 

"Baby~.. owowowow.. you can’t do thi.."

 

Ryeowook twists Kyuhyun’s ear harder

 

"OWWW!!!! I mean.. Wookie light of my life.. please forgive me.. it was Kangin-hyung’s idea..owowoww!"

 

"You traitor!.. It wasn’t me Wookie.. Jinjja~!"

 

Ryeowook threw the two whining men outside,

"I don’t care whose idea was it.. It was disrespectful and I won’t have it in my house. Now both of you stay out! And don’t come back until I said so!"

He slammed the door.

 

"……"

 

"…. Well.. it’s no use to sit waiting like this.. Come, lets go for a drink. My treat."

 

"How come you are being nice all of a sudden, hyung~?"

* _suspicious look_ *

 

"Lets just say I don’t envy you for having to deal with pissed-off!Ryeowook after this.."

 

"Your compassion is touching..  _Really_ ~”

* _drily_ *

 

"Yeah, yeah~ whatever.."

 

 

*********************************************************************

 

 

Changmin has a feeling that he might’ve missed something somehow.

 

Yunho been acting weird lately: For one thing, it’s been nearly three weeks since he last saw the older man outside work-related outing.. Usually no matter how busy they were, Yunho never fails to whine at Changmin to spend more time with him..

 

At first he thought that maybe the older man is still sulking over their cancelled ~~date~~  dinner. But then~.. Changmin already apologized for that and Yunho isn’t the kind of person that will bear a grudge over something so petty.. Heck, we’re talking about the guy who actually  _forgave_  the person who tried to poisoned him without so much as a reprimand. Changmin is pretty sure a cancelled dinner can’t possibly be worse than being  _poisoned_!

 

Although…

He paused, thinking.

 

On the other hand~ this is  _Jung Yunho_ : The fluffy ditzy heartbreakingly innocent man Changmin has ever known.. Who knows what’s his standard of ‘ _truly unforgivable_ ’. Especially since he becomes more relax in showing his true self instead of the previous serious leader, he never hesitates in showing when he’s displeased with something by sulking or sometimes just being stony faced where everyone would be scrambling all over themselves to bring back the smile on that cute face (including yours truly - Changmin shamefully admit).

 

‘ _But still, it couldn’t be because of that damn dinner.. could it?_ ’

 

The vibration from his phone startled him out of his musing.

 

"Yeah~?"

He answered lazily.

 

"Hmm.. Kyuhyun? What’s up?"

 

"Shim Changmin.. Could you please take care of your boy.. I want my Wookie back, dammit~!"

 

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

 

"Yah, you stupid excuse of a boyfriend! I’m talking about your Yunho-hyung, of course! Seriously, what did you do anyway? I heard other groups are missing their maknae as well.. And what they have in common is that Yunho-hyung came and see them.."

 

Changmin pursed his lips,

"But~ Ryeowook isn’t the maknae in SuJu..  _You_  are.”

 

"Well~  _apparently_  I’m not good enough for your Yunho-hyung then.”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes - that was the real problem.. Kyuhyun is  **jealous**.

"What makes you think I had something to do with it anyway? It wasn’t like we’re together 24/7"

 

"Maybe that’s the problem then! If you guys are together then you could keep an eye on him. You know how Yunho-hyung is.. Everyone practically worship the ground he walks on.. And now he has our maknaes enthralled and build his own harem or something..Not to mentioned other members starting to get jealous on why Yunho-hyung being closer to the maknaes and not them~"

 

"Seriously? You gotta be kidding me, man… Fine. Do you know where he is now?"

 

"I don’t know~ Wookie said something ‘bout hanging out at Yunho-hyung’s place.."

 

Changmin scowled.

Yunho should know better than to open his home to just anybody.. Not that Changmin though any of their dongseang would intentionally bring harm to their sunbae but  _still_ ~ Yunho shouldn’t be so trusting.

 

 

*****************************

 

 

The chattering reached his ears the second he opened the door to the lavish apartment and only to get louder as he approached the living room.

 

Changmin paused at the sight that greets him..

‘ _What the hell?_ ’

 

There are around 10 people in the room, excluding Yunho - some of them Changmin recognizes from other companies.

 

And almost all of them are sitting around Changmin’s hyung - hanging on to his every word, stars in their eyes..

None of them even noticed Changmin standing there.

 

Yunho himself is quite oblivious to all the attention and is currently busy complaining to Seohyun.

 

"…he dropped me just like that~! I mean, I could treat him samgyeopsal too~ But _noo~_ he found other better hyungs than I am. I’m so sad… and I miss him… And these past few weeks, we didn’t even hang out together but he didn’t seems to care at all~!”

 

Seohyun patted his hand, tutting in sympathy.

"Now don’t you say that, Oppa~ you are a good hyung.. Changmin-oppa is an idiot not to see that.."

 

"You could transfer to my group anytime you want, hyung!"

Chansung chirped happily.

 

"No! He isn’t even in the  _same_  company as you.. Hyung, come into Exo!! We could bully Suho-hyung together!”

Sehun waved his hand excitedly..

 

Changmin shook his head in exasperation,

‘ _So it IS about the dinner.. Aigoo.._ ’

 

"He’s been moping about you, y’know.."

Ryeowook said softly to Changmin

 

Startled, Changmin looked to his side wondering when exactly the shorter male had appeared next to him.

 

Ryeowook smile,

"I saw you standing there when I came back from the kitchen just now.. I guess Kyuhyun must’ve called you, huh?"

He nodded to himself,

"Someone gotta keep an eye on them though.. You see how they look at Yunho-hyung. They would’ve eaten him alive~ Hero worship and reckless youth: not a good mix.. Hmm~ I guess you guys need to talk.."

 

He stepped forward towards the group and clapped his hands loudly,

"Okay guys, break it up! Curfew time for all good little boys and girls~! We’ve been imposing on Yunho-hyung hospitality long enough.."

 

There are groans and protests and few rude words too - until they noticed the tall man standing behind Ryeowook, scary smirk on his face and suddenly all of them couldn’t clear the room fast enough.

 

Although Seohyun paused next to Changmin for a second.

 

"Be nice."

She said softly.

 

Looking up into the man’s eyes, whatever she saw must’ve reassured her as she nodded firmly and patted Changmin on the arm before taking  her leave with the rest.

 

Now that there are them in the room, an awkward silence fell in between the two.

 

"Uhm.. Changmin.. Um.. What are you doing here?"

Yunho asked - smiling a little hesitantly up at the..  _his_  maknae (‘ _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ ' inner Yunho stomped his non-existent little foot in a tantrum)

 

Changmin didn’t answer instead walking towards the big couch and after taking off his coat and scarf, plopped down unceremoniously on it with a satisfied sigh.

Straightening up to sit more properly, he gestured towards the other man to come closer.

 

Yunho is moving before he could even think about it - so  _used_  to following Changmin around and when he gets close enough,

the younger man grabbed one of his wrists and pulled Yunho gently onto his laps - positioning him so that he will seat sideways with his legs comfortably stretched on the couch and Changmin arms wrapped around his waist to hold him steady.

 

Nuzzling the soft fair skin of Yunho’s neck, he took a deep breath of the strawberry scented baby powder that the older man loves so much.

He smiles against the skin as he heard and felt the other man giggled at the tickled feeling of Changmin’s 5 o’clock stubble rubbing on his skin.

 

"So~ you wanna tell me why you’ve been kidnapping other groups’ maknaes?"

He asked.

 

Yunho ‘ _hmm_ 'ed reluctantly as he plays with one of the buttons on Changmin's shirt.

He doesn’t want to talk~ can’t they just sit like this a little while longer?

It’s comfortable and for the first time in weeks, he feels at peace and..  _complete_..

 

"Comfy~"

He mumbled, patting the firm chest before him happily before yawning and snuggling closer against the younger man - resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

Changmin turned his head a bit to pressed a kiss at the side of Yunho’s temple.

"A-ah.. don’t go to sleep yet.. Tell me what’s up with you lately? I missed you, you know.."

 

Yunho giggled sleepily at the unintentional pun of his name.

"I missed you too~.. but it was your fault too.. You always leave me alone to go and play with some other hyungs.."

 

Talking about it made Yunho upset again,

"Sabishii yo, Changmin-ah.." *******

He said softly.

 

Changmin didn’t say anything at that, one of his hand rubbed the side of Yunho’s waist absentmindedly.

 

Yunho was about to fall asleep when the younger man speaks again,

"So, you filching off other maknaes because you’re lonely? Trying to find my replacement?"

His tone was mild and unassuming though his hands tightened around Yunho’s waist just tad bit tighter.

 

"Nu-uh.. I don’t want them.. I just want to learn how to be a better hyung so you know you can depend on me too. Then you won’t leave me because I can take better care of you.."

 

Changmin frowned at this,

"Hyung, you’ve always take good care of me..  _Always_. Just because I hang out with other hyungs, doesn’t mean I’m gonna leave you forever..”

 

Yunho scowled,

"Don’t lie.. Boa said you want to feel like a dongseang again, that’s why you like those other hyungs so much more than me. Because you feel more like you have to be the hyung to me since you’re more matured and you don’t think I can take care of myself.."

 

Yunho straightened up to look at Changmin in the eyes - all thoughts of sleeping disappear as he’s anxiously trying to reassure the maknae.

"But you see Changmin-ah.. I’ve learned a lot from those other maknaes.. I know what they hate the most from their hyungs and even unnies.. I can do better now.. I’ll  _be_  better so don’t worry, I’ll take care of ever.. oh!”

 

He looked down in surprise when the maknae pulled him into a tight hug.

"Changmin-ah..?"

 

"I don’t want you to change.."

Changmin’s voice muffled against Yunho’s shoulder.

"I don’t  _want_  a better you..”

 

Yunho is at loss now

"But.."

 

"No!"

 

Yunho yelps - feels like if Changmin hugged Yunho any tighter, he would’ve break his ribs

 

"Just  _you_.. I need you to stay just you..”

 

He loosened up his hold and put both hands on the other’s shoulders, pushing Yunho a bit further away so he could look at the older man directly in the eyes,

"Just Jung Yunho."

 

Yunho swallowed heavily, blinking rapidly to rid of the moisture he could feel already waiting to fall

 

"Just Jung Yunho?"

He whispered.

 

Changmin nodded firmly,

“ _Just_  Jung Yunho.”

 

They stared at each other before Yunho’s whole body just seems to slackened and he slumped forward to rest his forehead against Changmin’s with a sigh,

"Okay. Just… Okay.."

He said softly, eyes closing slowly - part tiredly, part in relief.

 

Changmin has his eyes closed as well though with a faint smile playing on his lips as he whispered in reply.

"Okay."

 

 

*****************************************************************************

 

 

**[Somewhere in Alaska]**

 

"Boa! This is  _insane_! Your song is about falling in love during Summer time, what on earth are we doing here in Alaska?? In the middle of a freakin’  _snow storm_!!”

 

Boa glanced at her upset manager,

"Oppa, I’m doing this because I want to live.. trust me~"

 

The manager looks confused and about to ask what does she means by that when one of the crew came into their tent - thick powdery snow covering his bearded face made him looks like a Santa Claus

"Ah Boa-sshi, we received a message from Seoul.. It’s for you.. Here you go, we just printed it out."

 

Boa took the piece of paper happily and without any suspicion~ Afterall, the only other person who knew she was here is her boyfriend in Japan (secret, of course)

 

‘ _Annyeong Boa-noona~ How’s Alaska? Can’t wait until you get back.. We have a LOT of catching up to do, haven’t we~?_ **.___.**

 

_Your beloved hoobae,_

_\- Changmin_ ’

 

Boa looked up at her manager and said calmly,

"Oppa, I’ve decided. I’m going to move permanently here."

 

"Huh? Eh???  _WHAT??!_!”

 

 

 

~ _finis_ ~

 

 

 

**A/N**

 

 ***** :**  “ _It’s lonely, Changmin-ah…_ ” (aww.. poor baby~ ;_;)

 **-**  Please forgive my horrendous grammar and the OOCness of everyone in here.. My fluffy fic tends to be overly OTT sometimes, I know.. It’s just that sometimes I want to read something sweet and fluffy and nonsense just  _because_ ~.. and Yunho is my fav victim.. Sorry.. sorry… * _hides under the bed_ *

 **-**  Random fact **:**  This is the  **FIRST**  time I ever put (or even  _mentioned_ ) any EXO members in my fic.. I really don’t know anything about them so I don’t know if I wrote them ‘ _right_ ' in here >.<

 **-**  C/C is greatly appreciated and loved. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Request: Panic-Mode!Min

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the time when Yunho had to left SM Town early to go back to Korea for filming. The weather was really bad that night and everyone was extremely worried bout him

 

 

 

> **ANON REQUEST:**
> 
> **Crizz, queen of homin please please make a drabble panic mode changmin coz yunhoo has to go first from SMT to catch s flight on bad weather..**

 

 

 

"Don’t go"

 

Yunho paused in texting his mom and looked up at the quiet voice.

 

One look at Changmin’s face and he turned to the makeup lady (who is busy wiping off makeup from his face) and their manager (who is standing there impatiently with Yunho’s luggage and making sure the usually absentminded singer didn’t forget anything before they leave for the airport),

"Um.. Could you guys give us a minute, please?"

 

The manager starts to protest,

"Yunho-ya~.. The car would be here any minute now.. We don’t have time for.."  


 

Yunho held up a hand and gives the agitated man his sweetest smile,

"Just for few minutes, hyung~..  _please_..”

 

The manager sighed and shook his head in resignation - honestly, no one could refused that cute kitten face..

"Fine.  **Two**  minutes.

You have to finish packing up and  _Changmin_  is supposed to be on stage right now”

He looked at Changmin pointedly - but the glare was wasted as the younger man isn’t even looking at him, all his attention is on Yunho.

 

Rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath about babysitting lovey dovey idiots and why is this his life, the manager left the room with the makeup girl.

 

Yunho waits until the door is fully close behind the duo and turned to his partner,

"Hey~.. c’mere.."

 

Changmin stumbled those few steps towards Yunho and gathered him in his arms.

The equally tight hug from the older man calms him.

 

With another tight squeeze around Changmin’s waist, Yunho leaned back and pecked the other’s cheek before stepping away - although he lets his hands held loosely within Changmin’s,

"Hyung was right.. You’re supposed to be with the others on stage right now.."

 

"Then come back up with me.."

 

Yunho shook his head regretfully,

"Can’t. My flight is in couple of hours and.."

 

"Yunho, have you seen the weather outside? Like, really  ** _really_**?! It’s insane to even go outside the building, let alone going on an airplane!”

 

"Changmin.. it’ll be fin.."

 

Changmin lets go of Yunho’s hands and starts pacing around the room restlessly,

"No. No,  _you_  listen.. 

Do you know that the percentage of fatal plane crash due to bad weather for the past decade is 27%?!”

 

"Uh well.. that doesn’t sound too ba.."

 

“ **27%** , hyung!!

That’s  _more_  than half of 50%!”

 

"…Okaaayy.. Changm.."

 

"You’re not getting on that plane. I don’t care what anyone said, you’re  **NOT** getting on that plane…”

 

"Changmin-ah.. I have filming tomorrow morning, you know that.."

 

"Fine. Then I’ll come with you.

If you’re going to die, then we might as well do it together!”

 

It was then Yunho realized the real issue. 

 

He stepped in front Changmin causing the younger man to stop pacing lest he bumped into Yunho,

"Hey..hey..c’mere.."

 

Yunho placed both hands on Changmin’s waist and pulled him forward until Yunho could leaned against the long vanity table and Changmin is in between his open legs.

He grabbed few lotion-soaked cotton balls and handed them to Changmin.

The younger man automatically grabbed them and proceed to finish the makeup girl’s job of wiping Yunho’s face clean of makeup.

 

"I’ll be fine.."

Yunho said quietly.

 

Changmin doesn’t say anything - furrowed eyebrows and bitten bottom lip, looking as if he’s giving the task at hand attention worthy of the most fragile..most _precious_.. porcelain doll.

 

"Changmin-ah~.."

Yunho tugs a bit at Changmin’s jeans belt loops,

"Changmin-ah~… I’ll be fine..  _Hontou_  yo~..”

He insisted.

 

Changmin sighed and put aside the cotton ball before gently brushed aside a stray lock of midnight black hair that had fallen across Yunho’s face,

"You can’t  _know_  that..”

He said quietly.

 

Yunho grasped the other’s hand within his,

"No, I  _don’t_  know that..

But Changmin-ah~ then it’ll be the same for you.. Who’s to ensure that the stage won't collapse when you are on it with the others later..

Or if all of you won't get electrocuted with the rain and all the wires lying around..”

 

Changmin snorted,

"I think I have  **higher**  chance of surviving those than 10000 feet freefall from the sky in an exploding metal cage..”

 

"Not if the stage light fell  _directly_  on top of you, you won’t.”

Yunho said, deadpan. 

 

Both of them stares at each other for few seconds before burst out laughing.

 

"Look at us..

A couple of ‘ _optimistic_ ' bastards, aren't we~?”

Yunho said, giggling..

 

Changmin’s laughs tapered off to soft adoring smile as he brushed the back of his hand on Yunho’s soft cheek,

"….Don’t forget to call me, okay.."

 

Yunho smiles gently, turning his head a bit to nuzzle against the other’s hand,

"The  _very_  second we landed, I promise..”

 

Changmin cupped the back of Yunho’s neck to bring him closer and rest their foreheads against each other.

Dimly they heard someone knocking on the door - telling Yunho that the car has arrived for him and that Changmin is needed on stage now.

 

"I love you"

He whispered.

 

"I love you more~"

Came the cheeky answer.

 

Changmin smiles before bringing their lips closer together,

"Well, I love you  **most**..”

 

 

 

**=Owari=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I LOVE FLUFFY CHANGMINHO FICS OKAY~!! XD  
> \- C/C greatly craved and appreciated.. thank you (seriously though, if there're no feedback, why should I bother anymore?)


	3. Prompt: Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short whimsical feel-good fic :)

 

 

> **PROMPT:**
> 
> **Fingertips**

 

 

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 

‘ _And the very second the needle touched her fingertip, the princess fell onto the ground._

_Beside themselves with anguish, the King and Queen did their best to awaken their daughter but all in vain. The court doctors and wizards were called, but there was nothing they could do…_

_For until True Love kiss found her sweet soft lip, there she will lay - deep in slumber, beauty forever frozen untouched by time…_ ’

 

******

 

"Hnn..?? Wha..?’

 

"Hey baby.. Had a good nap?"

 

"Mmm~… miss you.."

 

Changmin smiled at the sweet confession but didn’t say anything - letting his lips do the answering for him.

 

One kiss on the forehead

And another on his temple.

 

One kiss on the very tip of that cute nose - chuckling softly at the other’s cross-eyed look when he tried to look at Changmin.

 

And one small bite of that apple-like cheek.

 

One kiss and a nuzzle against the soft skin of that tempting milky white neck - relishing the sound of Yunho’s sleepy giggle at the tickling sensation.

 

Raised the other’s hand and raised his brows questioningly at the small Bambi band-aid around the index finger..

 

"There was a splinter from that old wooden ladder.."

Yunho explained

"It doesn’t hurt anymore.."

He whispered softly - eyes transfixed on Changmin who pressed a gentle kiss on top of the band-aid.

 

In a strangely chivalrous act, Changmin turned Yunho’s hand in his carefully and kissed the back of his hand with the softest.. merest..  _sweetest_  of kiss.

 

Yunho bites his lips and could feel sudden hotness creep over his cheeks - warming them to blush prettily.

 

For all that Changmin is well-known for his bluntness and his snarky nature, he has this tender and sweet side as well that Yunho knows he is one of the very few selected people allowed to see (and the only one that the younger man has ever showered his  _entire_  affection onto).

 

And there isn't a day that goes by that Yunho didn't send a thankful prayer or two for being this lucky.

 

******

 

‘ _And the prince then braves the tall trees, brambles and thorns which part at his approach, and enters the castle._

_He passes the sleeping castle folk and comes across the chamber where the princess lies asleep on the bed. Struck by the radiant beauty before him, he falls on his knees before her._

_And as his lips touched hers, the princess opened her eyes - wakening from her long long sleep._

 

_"Oh, you have come at last! I was waiting for you in my dream.. for so long I dreamt of you.. "_

 

 _And thus the enchantment end.._ ’

 

 

**= Owari =**


	4. Request: Yawang Fanmeet aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Yunho being all cute and fluffy with Kwon Sang Woo at Yawang Fanmeet in Japan

 

> **ANON REQUEST:**
> 
> **crizzz pleaseee write a drabble chami reaction about KSW and his hyungg, XD**

 

 

 

Yunho opened the door to his hotel suite, whistling happily.

It’d been a good day~* the Yawang fanmeeting went well - lots of fans turned up and press were so nice~ and Sangwoo-hyung is so funny and kind and he said he wants to treat Yunho for dinner in Seoul soon~!! \\(^v^)/

 

“ _Someone_  seems happy.”

 

Sudden deep and creepy voice had Yunho yelped and dropped his keys on the floor. He peered into the darkness - heart thumping.

"Uh.. hello?"

 

"Less than couple of days and you already forgotten my voice~?"

 

A click and Yunho squints to see a familiar figure sitting on the single sofa chair (dragged from the living room no doubt to face the hallway) 

 

"…. _Changmin?!_ What the heck are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Korea??… And why are you using torch light underneath your face~?" **=.=;;;**

 

Changmin pouts and switched on the room’s light before switching off the torch light

\- clearly his hyung hasn’t the _faintest_ idea how **important** a good dramatic entrance is.. 

 

"So, did you have a good time with _Sangwoo-hyung_ ~?"

He sneered at the older man’s name.

 

Yunho shook and ducked his head to hide his smile.

He kinda have a good guess why the maknae is here..

honestly, Changmin could be so _transparent_ sometimes..

 

"Yeah well, hyung is so nice and kind.. He even calls me pretty, you know~"

He said calmly and ignores the muttered ‘ _I call you pretty too_ ' from the younger man

 

"There was no time today but he said that he’ll treat me lunch when we go back to Korea.."

 

"I can treat you lunch too."

Came the churlish reply.

 

Yunho choked off a laugh,

" _You?_ Baby, honestly.. In **all** 11+ years we’ve known each other, not single time have you treat me to anything food related..

You’ve stole my lunch.. and breakfast.. sometimes even dinner, yes. But _willingly_ pay for our meal?

 **Nope** , never happened yet." 

 

"I gave you chocolate on White Day, didn’t I?"

 

"You mean that melted, half-eaten, been _so_ long in your bag you forgot it was there in the first place chocolate bar?"

 

Changmin frowned - trying to remember when he bought meal for Yunho.. There must be at least **one** , he’s sure of it~

 

Yunho chuckles and walked over to the younger man. Leaning upward a bit, he kissed that puffed up cheek and mussed up that adorably curly mop Changmin called hair.

"Baby~ You have no reason to be jealous at all.

You know you’re the only one I loves to spoil.."

 

Changmin narrowed his eyes,

"Promise~?"

 

"Cross my heart..

No one else~"

Yunho put a hand on his chest - eyes all innocent.

 

"But of _course_ ~ that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t enjoy it when other people wants to spoil me.."

 

He laughed and danced out of Changmin’s reach when his lover lunged for him

 

"Why you..!"

 

 

=  **Owari**  =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coz Changmin is the most possessive mofo ever lived. Fact.


	5. Prompt: Hurt

 

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 

When Yunho was in the elementary school, he and couple of his friends got lost in the woods that was behind their town.

 

7 years old and they felt they already belonged to Big Boys Club.. and apparently, big boys don’t have to listen to their parents to ’ _don’t you dare go into the woods without adult supervision or help me God.._ ’.

 

So there they were: lost and hungry and tired.

Gone, all traces of youthful spirit of adventure and what’s left are 4 little boys - cold, scared of the strange forest noise, weird shadows falling and the rapidly darkening sky followed by distant sound of rumbling thunder.

 

Now, all they want is just to be at home - safe with daddy that will keep them safe and mommy who will dote on them and help keeping evil monster at bay.

 

But unlike his friends, Little Yunho didn’t cry (he really really wanted to though…). Instead he was trying to be a brave little boy: cheering up his friends and tried to remember the way back - even though it was hard to see with the rain now pouring heavily and the ground all wet and slippery.

 

His bravado lasts until they came near the edge of the woods and finally saw the blurry outline of their school building.

 

Little Yunho urged his friends to be faster and he himself started running  - eager to get back to his family.

In his excitement, he missed the tree root jutting out from the ground and before he knew it, he was suddenly flying through the air before struck the ground and rolled down the hill for few meters.

 

Shocked, Little Yunho blinked at the raindrops falling heavily from the sky into his eyes. He tried to roll over but the movement made him scream.

 

And that’s it.

Little Yunho starts crying with his friends panicking and trying to  help him.

 

His right foot hurt so bad and he can’t move it and Little Yunho starts to wonder if he’s going to be like his Great Uncle Jo Hoon who lost his one of his legs during war and eventhough it looks cool that he has this pirate-like wooden peg in its’ place, he can’t play soccer and.. and.. Little Yunho loves soccer~!!

 

It was the worst pain he ever felt before in his short 7 years of life and he’s pretty sure nothing could ever top this.

 

*******

 

He took the drink from her (despite numerous warnings from their manager.. and his  _parents_ , to not accept food from strangers)because she looked so nervous and overwhelmed as she stood there near the backstage.

 

Yunho felt sorry because he remembered how he felt when he was around her age (she looked pretty young~ 16..? 14..?) and first came to Seoul..

 

Excited to be in the big city (and perhaps he would finally meet those celebrities he watched on tv??) and at the same time he felt lost being all alone in the sea of strangers, too busy to even apologized as they jostled him around impatiently when he got in their way.

 

He smiled at her because he wanted to reassure her and he wanted her to know that he appreciates all fans.. no matter whether she was there for TVXQ or other artists.

When she smiled hesitantly back, he thought to himself, how lucky he is.. to be able to do what he loves the most and to be so much loved for it.

 

When the pain hit, he could barely wondered if there’s something wrong with the fried rice Jaejoong cooked for them that morning when he doubled over and throw up.

As he fell down on his knees - still puking his guts out - he saw the girl was still smiling, indifferent to people panicking and rushing to Yunho’s side, and pushing her away in the process.

 

Confused and with the image of that smile still in his mind, just before he gave in to blessed darkness, a stray thought entered his mind:

How wrong the 7 years old him was..

 

This pain?

 

Is so much worse..

 

*******

 

He can’t breathe.

His chest feels tight and eventhough he’s sweating, he feels cold all over.

 

They’re still shouting at each other.

 

He tried to call out to them..  _any_  of them.

 

“What I don’t understand is that why are you so against this, Changmin? Don’t you see there’s no way we could lose?! We’re  _somebodies_  now.. No one would dare messing with us. We have the fans wrapped around our little fingers… Just a hint from any one of us, and they’ll do whatever we want. The company knows they can’t go against us unless they want everyone to boycott other groups”

 

“What the fuck.. Are you insane? Have you  _actually_  lost your mind, hyung? Do you even listen to yourself?!”

 

’ _Just breathe dammit!_ ’

 

“Changmin-ah.. Jaejoong-hyung.. maybe we shou..”

 

“Shut up, Su. For God’s sake, grow up Changmin! It’s a dog eats dog world out there! There’s no room for sentimentality or being all Mr Nice Guy in the entertainment industry. 

Yunho will agree with me, don’t you Yun? What the he…”

 

Changmin rushed to his side - just in time to catch Yunho before he fell down as his knees buckled. Wrapping his arms around the leader, the maknae gently lowered both of them to the floor.

 

“Shit shit  **shit**! See! This is why we have to get out from here, Yun-ah~ The company’s working us too hard! I told yo..”

 

“Hyung, could you please for once just  _shut_  the fuck up. Yoochun-hyung, please take them both out of here..”

 

Ignoring Jaejoong’s indignant screech as Yoochun and Junsu dragged him out of the room, Changmin turned his attention to the man in his arms - still struggling to breathe.

He knows Yunho is having a panic attack - he’d seen it once with one of the trainee before and it wasn’t pretty. Though he never see nor knew that Yunho gets panic attack before.

 

Not that he could blame him, what with the other three dropping the bomb on them without so much of a warning. Just so casually ’ _Hey btw we’re suing the company. Yeah, you could join us or if not~ well.. toodles~!_ ’

 

’ _Fuck them.._ ’

Changmin thought to himself angrily. Sure, he’s aware of the widening gap between them but… never he thought they would..

 

“Yunho hyung.. c'mon.. breathe slowly for me. In and out.. In.. out.. Match your breathing to mine..”

Changmin coached gently, hugging Yunho close. He smiled slightly when he felt Yunho trying to do as he said and slow his breathing.

“Just like that, hyung.. You’re doing great.. In.. and out.. Everything’s going to be okay, hyung.. Don’t worry..”

 

After few minutes, Yunho starting to struggle against Changmin’s hold - trying to sit up and put some distance between them.

 

“M’ sorry.. I don’t kn..”

But he was still shaking and truth be told, he was relieved when Changmin pulled him back into arms.. It’s just so cold and Changmin’s body just radiates warmth that comforts and calm Yunho like no other

 

“Hey..hey.. what’s this? Why are you sorry hyung? If anyone should apologized, it’ll be those three goons.. Honestly! I expect Junsu-hyung to not be that bright but even Chunnie-hyung?! And what’s wit…”

Looking at Yunho’s downcast face, Changmin cut short of what would probably an impressive rant against the three members and clears his throat awkwardly..

“I mean.. don’t worry about it, hyung.. They’ll come around and we’ll figure out this mess together..”

 

“… I don’t think it’ll be that simple, Min..”

Yunho murmured.

 

“What are you talking about? Of course it is that simple.. Sure, it sounds bad now but.. what group doesn’t have any problems, right? But at heart we still all the same.. still have the same goal and dream. We can get through this. I have faith in us.. In  _all of us_.. Okay?”

 

“…..Okay.”

 

Changmin smiled.

“Good. Now, what do you think Jae-hyung would cook for dinner tonight? I wonder if I could convin..”

 

Yunho closed his eyes and just let the maknae’s soft voice washed over him..

 

Changmin’s right.

They’ll be okay..

 

They’re  **family**  afterall…

 

All 5 of them.

 

 

- _finis_ -

 

 

 

**A/N:**

**-** Unfortunately for Yunho... he was wrong.


	6. Prompt: Acceptance

 

 

“Rise n shine~!”

 

Changmin groaned, slapped the blaring alarm clock off and shoved his head under the pillow, mumbling

“Fuck”

 

“Aww c'mon~~ It’s such a nice day outside - all sunshiny and  **hot**.. not that it was any different from before.. but still~ c'mon Changminnie..

Let’s go to that nice coffee shop .. maybe mingle with the locals for few hours, huh?

Or.. or we could go to that cute old bakery you found the other day.. Whaddaya say?”

 

He considered staying in bed..

 

“Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup…!”

 

With an irritated sigh, he sat up, half-growling and glaring at nothing in particular.

 

“Aww~.. aren’t you a grumpy baby.. my Little Changminnie~”

 

*******

 

Changmin leans forward against the balcony railings, took a deep breath of the (not-so) fresh morning air and tilts his head up towards the sun - closing his eyes and just let the warm sunlight washed away all the hustle and bustle of early morning traffic below to just dim static.

 

“It’s pretty here… But I miss Korea..Don’t you, Min?

Don’t you want to go home?”

 

He opened his eyes slowly

In the distance he could see the city’s famous landmark - tall and strong and majestic against the beautiful blue-pink sky.

 

It is a _beautiful_ city..

 

But.. it’s not home.

 

Then again~…

 

He reached up and brushed against the small bump underneath his shirt - courtesy of twin gold rings hanging from the worn leather cord around his neck.

 

“There is no home without you…”

a whisper.

 

“Changmin-ah…”

 

“You left me..”

 

“No Changmin.. I promised, didn’t I?

I’m here… _always_ here with you..”

 

“And now I’m alone..”

 

He stumbled forward and hugged Changmin tightly from behind - hiding his face against that strong back and whispers brokenly

“You're wrong..

Can’t you feel me? You’re never alone, love..”

 

But..

 

_Pleas unheard_

_Hugs unfelt_

_Kisses untouched_

_Tears unwiped_

_Comfort unnoticed_

 

Changmin turned and went back inside.

 

Walking _right_ _through_ the one he misses the most.

 

“Please…. Changmin..”

 

And the hand reaches out uselessly...

 

 

 

**= Owari =**

 

 

 

 

   

 

**A/N:**

**-** Yes, Yunho died.. but his spirit stays with Changmin (who moved to another country because he can't stands to be in Korea where memories of Yunho are strongest).. Unfortunately, Changmin can't see nor hear him so he doesn't know that Yunho never left him alone..

Just as he promised~ 


	7. Request: Hojun/Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on pics of Yunho happily cuddling up to his hyung

 

>  
> 
> **Anonymous:**
> 
> _Write a Hojun/yunho fic pleaseeeee >.< They're so canon and you're perfect for thissssssssssss!!!!!_
> 
>  

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

> **No, we didn’t date**

 

 

They met some.. 13/14 years ago. 

 

When Ho Jun was with the Gwangju Theater company - still unsure of what he really wants and where his life is headed to. 

To be honest, the main reason why he still with the club then: not because he has this overwhelming burning desire to be an actor and this the way that he could hone his skills..

It had more to do with the fact that the members got free lunch/dinner for those days they had practice and for someone who had to even think twice to buy a cup of ramen, free food becomes huge motivator for him.

 

Plus, the people there were nice.

Those who has enough interests in acting but not like determined to make it into their day-job.

 

Dreamers… drifters

just like HoJun himself.

 

“..m’ere. Let me introduce you guys.

HoJun-hyung!”

 

He stopped studying his lines (read: trying desperately to stay awake) and looked up at the excited high-pitched voice. 

It was one of the juniors: Park Sang Hyuk.

 

Cute kid. Fancy himself as the next Jang Dong-gun or something.. unlike most of the members here, he takes their acting project seriously.

Somehow he managed to get closed to HoJun (largely because the kid got it into his head that both of them are destined to be famous actors together one day - despite HoJun’s own lack of determination).

 

“HoJun-hyung! This is my friend, Yunho.

Jung Yunho.”

 

The tall boy next to Sang Hyuk bows politely and greets him softly,

“Annyeonghaseyo..

Mannaseo bangapsumnida..”

 

HoJun just blinked blankly at the newcomer and mumbled his own greeting - already dismissing the boy as just another dongseang that maybe looking for some free meals.

 

That is until the boy raises his head up again and their eyes met for the first time and he smiled the sweetest smile and…

 

**_Thadump_ **

 

 ****_Eh?_

HoJun frowned a bit and absently put his hand over his chest

 

_What was that?_

 

“Hyung? You look funny.. You okay?”

Sang Hyuk asked.

Next to him, HoJun could see that Jung kid looking over him curiously - chewing the inside of that cheek (still slightly chubby with traces of baby fat) nervously.

 

“No..no, I’m fine.. 

Just.. heartburn maybe?”

HoJun smacked away Sang Hyuk’s hand trying to check his forehead temperature for fever. 

“Aisy, stop that~! I’m fine..”

 

“Well.. if you’re sure~”

Sang Hyuk pouts a bit at the slight stinging on his hand, but the brightened as he remembers why he brought his friend along that day. 

He pulled Yunho closer to him and starts babbling excitedly,

“Oh hyung, guess what!

Yunho here is an artist too.. he’s a trainee at freakin’ SME, hyung! 

Infact, he already in an official MV for one of their singer~ how awesome is that?!”

 

HoJun raised his eyebrows at that - looking at the now red-faced boy,

“Is that right? Wow.. I heard to even get accepted into their trainee program is hard. And you even got a place in an actual MV? You must be extremely talented..”

 

Blushing furiously, Yunho shakes his head,

“Ani.. I was just a backup dancer and.. 

It wasn’t even a sure thing that I would debut anytime soon or even at all..”

 

Despite his denial, HoJun could see the fierce pride in those eyes.

He smiles gently - the kid certainly is cute (Sang Hyuk: Wait, cuter than me?? HoJun: Yes. 500% definitely cuter than you! Sang Hyuk:  **(╥﹏╥)**  )

“Well.. I’m sure it’s only matter of time before they find the perfect group for you..

Before you know it, you’ll be the pride of Gwangju. Trust me on this.. I can feel it.. And know that no matter what you’ll always have two loyal fans here. Just work hard and you’ll get there, you’ll see.”

 

Oh,

HoJun didn’t even realizes how badly he wants to see that cherubic face brightens up with joy until Yunho turned that megawatt grin his way.

 

“Uhn! I will.

Thank you, hyung!”

 

That night, they hang out together at the karaoke after the theater’s practice and afterward.. somehow.. despite his own place wasn’t that far off, HoJun found himself agreeing to spend the night at Sang Hyuk’s house (apparently his sister was at a friend’s house that night and so HoJun and Yunho could use her room). 

 

He was just so tired but at the same time he felt restless. He was thinking of just getting up and tell Sang Hyuk and Yunho that he changed his mind about spending the night and decided to just go home, when the bed bounced violently resulting from one teenage boy jumping onto it and happily grab and hug HoJun like a life-size teddy bear.

Before he could even began to scold Yunho, the latter had already snuggled in besides him - looking as comfortable and happy as he could be and like they are the bestest of friends instead of just being introduced to each other that earlier that night.

And HoJun can’t find in himself to push the boy away (plus, Yunho is so warm and snuggly and the night could get quite cold)

 

“HoJun-hyung.. I like you so much~ 

Hyung should come to Seoul too. Lets work hard and be successful together, k? I also will be hyung’s no.1 fan..

Actor Son HoJun, fighting! Singer Jung Yunho, fighting~!”

Yunho cheers sleepily.

 

HoJun glanced at the sleeping boy next to him and reaches out to stroke one smooth chubby cheek.

‘ _Actor Son HoJun, huh.._ ’

 

 

********

 

 

> **Technically, he wasn’t an ex-boyfriend..**

 

 

“Hyung, I’m going to Japan for few months..”

 

At the hesitant pause, HoJun looked up from the old newspaper (opened to the jobs advertisement page) to see Yunho standing before him - nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

 

“Hmm.. I know, you told me.

So?”

He asked casually - ignoring the sinking feeling of not being able to meet the other boy for quite a long while. 

 

“Ani~.. Um.. I just wanted to tell you that I already bought few boxes of ramen and some food in tins for you.

So hyung don’t forget to eat, ok?”

 

HoJun shakes his head at the eager puppy-face the other is sporting now,

“Yunho-ya~.. you do realized that I’m older than you, right?

I  _could_  take care of myself.. You don’t have to worry bout me so much, dongseang..”

 

 Yunho huffed and pushes the newspaper off HoJun before shamelessly climbing onto his laps and straddling him - making himself comfortable and ignoring HoJun’s raised eyebrows. 

Perhaps some people would think it’s strange for two  **boys** to be sitting like this but for Yunho, HoJun-hyung is his most beloved hyung that he feels happiest with (plus HoJun never seems to mind indulging Yunho’s love for cuddling and skinship) so he’s used to show his affection physically towards the older boy.

 

Wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, he leans forward and peers into HoJun’s eyes,

“Promise me, hyung.”

 

HoJun fought not to blush at the close proximity (How red are those lips!),

“Promise what?”

he asked huskily.

 

Yunho pouts,

“Promise me that you will take care of yourself while I’m gone, of course!”

He starts bouncing a bit on HoJun’s laps.

 

The older boy bit back a groan and grabbed Yunho’s waist to stop all that wriggling and bouncing (God gives me strength..)

“Ok, ok.. I promise! 

Yah! Stop that.. I can’t even feel my legs anymore. Did you put on weight, Yunho-ya~?”

He asked - pinching the side of that slim waist teasingly, causing the younger man to yelped indignantly.

 

HoJun laughs and rubbed the abused skin apologetically.

“Mian.. mian..”

He sighed and leaned back - looking up at Yunho,

“I’m supposed to take care of you.. not the other way ‘round..

I’m the hyung, right?”

 

Yunho smiles gently - absently rubbing the side of HoJun’s neck with one thumb,

“I don’t mind taking care of you, hyung..

Don’t worry so much~ I just know that you’ll get an offer for broadcast soon enough.

I can feel it.. 

Didn’t the new manager that we met last week said the same? I wouldn’t introduced him to you if I don’t have faith in you..”

 

HoJun chuckles wryly and put his arm around the other’s back and pulled the younger boy closer - closing his eyes and resting their foreheads against each other,

“Gomawo dongseang..

Just know that I have faith and so  _proud_ of you too.. Hyung will work hard to catch up to you quickly.. 

Together, right Yunho-ya~?”

 

“Uhn. Together..”

 

 

********

 

 

 

> **But he was an ex-something**

 

 

No, he wasn’t gay.

 

He loves girls.

 

Loves their curves and their soft skin, 

loves their cute pouts and dainty laughs, 

loves their beautiful hair and their flowery scents.

 

Saying that..

Yunho is…  _different_.

 

Yunho is the exception to **every** rule HoJun has in his life.

 

It… scares him a bit at first.

But

just as how cold powdered snow are helpless against the warm hug of the sun, 

HoJun is just as defenseless against the force that is Jung Yunho. 

 

One smile

and he’s lost.

 

 

********

 

 

 

> **an ex-maybe**

 

 

He dreams on how they will finally get together.

 

Coz of  _course_ they will..

 

Through the up and down and the ugly part of their life, if there’s only one thing HoJun is sure of is~

 

Yunho belongs to him 

just as much as HoJun belongs to him.

 

Is there even any question about that?

 

He imagines on how many ways he would confessed to the younger man.

 

Some of them are dramatic and epic and might be a tad bit unrealistic: perhaps the part where he saves Yunho from a team of fanboy kidnappers all by his loneself, was a bit too much~

Some of them are sweet and romantic: cliche candlelight dinner by a private beach somewhere and just as Yunho turned to him with questioning look in those expressive eyes, HoJun would leans down and ki…

Some of them are quiet and unplanned and just…them: Just the two of them on another one of their hiking trip and when they arrived at the top - with what looks like the entire world is at their feet, he would pulled Yunho close and….

 

Yes,

he dreams on how they will finally get together.

 

Coz of  _course_ they will..

 

Yunho belongs to him

just as much as HoJun belongs to him.

Is there even any question about that?

 

Never has it entered his mind that maybe he’s not the  _only_ one that want to captures that piece of sunshine for themselves. 

 

 

********

 

 

 

> **….. An ex- _almost_**

 

 

“HoJun-hyung..! HoJun-hyung~~!”

 

HoJun smiles at the cheery voice calling out to him from the door of the restaurant and he waves back to the excited man - ignoring the stares and murmurs of all the fancy dressed people around him.

 

It’s been quite a while since he last saw Yunho after all. And so the very second he knows the younger man going to be back in Korea, he immediately insisted they meet each other before Yunho’s time is fully booked by his other friends (this popular guy who has everyone vying for his attention =.=;;).

This time though, he arranged that instead of meeting at their usual place or any typical bars, they are going to have dinner at a really upscale restaurant. 

 

It’s time **.**

 

 ****He’s ready.

 

After a long while.. he finally feels like he’s more or less on the same level as Yunho.

 

Although he is the hyung, he always feels like Yunho was the one that takes care of him: worrying about his meals and health, making sure he gets introduced to all the right people for his career, giving him advice… 

Which is why he vowed that he will work hard and confess to Yunho when he’s more successful.

 

And Yunho would feel confident enough to lean on him.. to let HoJun be the one who takes care of him.. finally be his equal..

 

And now it’s finally the time

Tonight, he will make that boy officially hi…

 

“HoJun-hyung~”

 

“Yunho-ya~ I missed yo..”

HoJun stands up to greet the younger man happily but his wide grin dropped in confusion at the man following close behind his friend. He didn’t noticed him at first as his entire attention was on Yunho.

 

“Ah~ Hyung.. Changmin here wanted to come along. He was bored he said..We can just ignore him though~”

Yunho nudged the taller man behind him,

“Yah! Why do you have to interrupt me and hyung happy time, huh? Go and bother your own KyuLine~!”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes as he wraps an arm around Yunho’s waist to guide him to a chair,

“We just arrived from Japan today and I haven’t had the time to call them yet.

Plus~ I’m hungry and you  _always_ brag about how much fun HoJun-hyung is compares to me and how much he cares for you. So~ I just wanna see how  **true** that is.. 

Maybe take some pointers how to keep my spoiled hyung happy~”

 

Biting his lips, HoJun take notice: 

of that hand on Yunho’s waist - such simple gesture but speaks so  _much_ of how the owner feels about the other person, 

of that brief but possessive glance the taller man throws him, 

of that fond soft gaze he has in his eyes when he looks back down at Yunho….

 

“Aww.. is my Changminnie feeling left out~”

Yunho teased, leaning sideways against Changmin - one hand on the other’s chest, their faces close together..

 

….of that _impenetrable_ bubble encasing the two in their own little world.

 

and..

 

HoJun takes a deep breath..

 

_Oh_

 

 

 

~ **finis** ~

 

 

 

 

**A/N:**

 

 **\- Omg**.. i’m so sorry.. I know i know.. this wasn’t exactly like you asked for..

**(/ω＼)**

 

 **\- I**  want to make it HoJun/Yunho ending.. I really really do.

But… as I read bout their friendship, I realized that… Yunho towards HoJun is like Yunho towards almost _everyone_ in his life: their ‘caring sweet hyung/oppa’. That’s what most people think/ _expect_ of him. Their supporter.. their protector.. Even when he’s the younger one, he almost always the one that cares for them.. 

Of course he is this way towards Changmin as well, but one of the reasons why Changmin/Yunho is such a precious couple for me is because Changmin totally took that typical hyung/dongseang thing and threw it out the window. He blatantly **forced** Yunho to see and accept that ‘ _Hey, look at me. I’m not a little boy anymore, okay. We’ve been through so much, trust me to catch you! Lean on me! You want to act as a hyung? Fine. You want to be all spoiled and cutie baby? Go ahead. It’s okay.. I’m always here_ ’

 

 **\- True facts (I tend to mix as much as true event/facts in my fics as possible):**  

They met in 2002 (13 years ago) when Yunho was a backup dancer for Dana, Park Sang Hyuk is the name of that junior that introduced them (and yes, he is an actor too and both he and HoJun were on the theater/drama club), they went to karaoke afterwhich both Yunho and HoJun slept on the same bed, Yunho introduced a manager to HoJun and shortly after that HoJun debut in broadcast, Yunho bought ramen and rice for HoJun before TVXQ went to Japan so that HoJun won’t starved. Yunho always gives advice to HoJun. They met almost every day when Yunho is in Korea. HoJun always alone when not with Yunho. First time he stepped into his new house, he was with Yunho. Yunho also loads of daily necessities and brought it to HoJun’s house. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Request: Hand-holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Changmin DETERMINEDLY interlocked their fingers together in T!Story concert :)

>  
> 
> **Anonymous said:**
> 
> **  
> **please write about the t1st0ry & … esp Changmin trying hard to hold hands & even interlocking fingers with hyung. lol plus June 14 the last concert being the kiss day!!! kiss day is kissing ur lover in public. perfect date for perfect concert. :)
> 
>  

 

“ _His hand glides down my arm, folds over my hand._

_His fingers lace with mine, palms kissing._

_I can feel the fast thud of his heart through this single touch._ ”

**\- Firelight**

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“So~ this is it, huh?”

 

“What?”

 

“Our.. Dong Bang Shin Ki last performance.”

 

* _frowned_ *

“It’s not our last.. Don’t say that..”

 

* _laughs_ *

“Ok, ok.. not our last  _ever_..

But still, our last performance for another two years at least..”

 

“… It’ll be fine. 

We’ve been through this before. Even worse, since that time we have more haters than fans.

At least  _this_ time, nobody is cursing us”

 

* _sigh_ *

“True..

By the way, since when my Changminnie is such a positive person, hmm~?”

 

* _grunts_ *

 

“Aww~ c’mon.. I was just teasing..

I like it, promise! I like you being all nice and happy and snuggly~”

 

“I’m  **not** snuggly”

 

“You so  _are_! 

My snuggly cuddly marshmallow puff cutie baby.. ack!”

 

“Who’s the snuggly cuddly one now, huh?”

* _pinning his boyfriend to the couch and looms over him with an evil smile_ *

 

“What you gon.. aah! No…!! Ch..Changmin-ah, stooop!! Ahahaha..!”

* _kicking and writhing wildly, doing the best to shield himself from the wandering fingers finding all the soft sensitive spots on his body_ *

“I’m soorr.. ahahaha.. sorry! I’m sorry!! 

STop! Cha..ngmiin.. stop! I’m gonna pee..!! STOP!!”

 

* _Stopped tickling eventually and just content in laying on top of his boyfriend, somehow managed to get his head placed under Yunho’s chin with his arms wrapped around the older man_ *

“Hi..”

 

* _Ran his fingers through the soft curls tenderly_ *

“Hey..”

 

“I’ll miss you.. miss this..”

 

“Me too.. 

Well, we could always write to each other..”

 

* _Huffed_ *

“How archaic..”

 

* _Laughs_ *

“ **You** are too spoiled by modern technology, Changmin-ah~

Personally, I think it’s all quite romantic: separated by distance and time, our hearts connected by written words on fragile paper..”

 

“….. Hyung, have you been binge-watching those chick flicks again?”

 

* _pinches Changmin’s shoulder - ignoring the loud yelp_ *

“Shut up. I just can’t sleep sometimes, okay~.. and those movies are actually really good.”

 

* _leers_ *

“You should just call me over then, I could  **help** you~”

 

* _Rolled eyes_ *

“Yeah sure, then not only I will never get to sleep.. I will also be sore on top of that..

But Changmin-ah, you know what would be really romantic?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well~ You know how our concert is on the same day as the Kiss Day~

Kiss Day is when you kiss your lover in public, right? ”

 

* _visibly tensed_ *

“….”

 

* _noticed and laughs awkwardly_ *

“What are you getting that pinched look for? 

You can’t really possibly thinks that I want you to kiss me in front of everyone, did you?”

 

“Hyung..”

 

“Coz that would be stupid, right? 

Practically instant career suicide! And.. and we don’t want that, do we?”

 

“Yunho-ya…”

 

“…. I know, Min. Okay..

You don’t have to tell me.  **I know.** ”

 

“If I could…”

 

“Yeah..”

 

 

***********************

 

 

Changmin still remembers when he first received the call that congratulates him in his successful audition (not that he did a very good or even enthusiastic job of it.. God knows what they saw in him) and Appa is protesting loudly while Umma just being giddy in excitement and just plainly ignored her husband’s tirade. Finally after realizing that his wife is just simply too excited and happy to listen to what he said, Mr Shim took Changmin aside and decided to appeal to his son’s reliable common sense,

 

“You don’t understand, Min-ah..

I’ll be the  **first** person to support you in doing what makes you happy.. But the life as a celebrity? Is not an easy one.

Your entire..  _entire_ life would be on display - you’ll be like one of those pretty little fishes that are in the aquarium: no privacy and _worst_ of all, you won’t be allowed to just be another normal human being.

The public would treat you like a thing.. like an asset. They think you belong to them and so they have the right to dictate and judged every single move you make.. every single thoughts, every words that’ll come out of your mouth, every single decisions.. Nothing would be spared.

Do you understand, Min?

Your life won’t be your own anymore. ”

 

He answered with all the confidence and arrogance of a 15 years old,

“I know what I’m getting into, Appa..”

 

And never would he forgets the sad wry smile on his dad’s face,

“No son.. you  _really_ don’t..”

 

His father was right.

He really didn’t know then.

 

But he does now. 

 

 

*******

 

 

Number **one** taboo when you are an idol?

 

Fell in love.

 

It’s one thing when they know your heart is no longer free,

But if the other person is of the same gender as you are?

 

Well.. 

 

 

***********************

 

 

He looked out to the sea of people.

Eager smiling faces illuminated by thousands of penlights.

 

Their very own red ocean:

Cassiopeia

Bigeast

 

Those who stays with them

Those who keep on supporting them

Those who just found them

 

A million words aren’t enough to express his gratitude for them. 

They might just be strangers in the street and 20, 30 years down the road, they all might be strangers still.. the name TVXQ might just be another name in the wind.

 

But here…  **now**..

With the roaring chants of their names, Changmin can’t help but feels..

 

Somehow.. somewhere along the way..

Him and Yunho managed to found this ‘family’ all by themselves.

 

He glanced over at Yunho standing next to him - grinning happily at their fans and thanking them, his face flushed and sweaty and he practically glowing with pride and happiness. 

 

_“Kiss Day is when you kiss your lover in public, right?”_

Well.. he can’t outright kiss Yunho in public.

Not _yet_ , anyway.

 

But maybe..

Right here, in front of their own little red ocean of ‘ _family_ ’

 

Perhaps..

Perhaps he could…

 

Yunho didn’t noticed at first - already halfway bowing before he noticed Changmin been trying to reach for his hand.

 

And Changmin..

Despite feeling awkward and nervous all of a sudden, can’t helped but chuckled at the total ridiculousness of it all.

 

Of course.

 _Of course_  this one time he consciously tries to be the romantic one, Yunho would be oblivious.

 

When he finally managed to grabbed that hand, amidst the excited screaming from around them, he took particular relish in the part questioning part surprised part hopeful look on Yunho’s face.

 

“Isn’t this what lovers do?

We don’t do that man to man?”

 

Oh, he was trying to give Changmin an out.

Perhaps he thought Changmin was caught up in the moment and just accidentally grabbed his wrist first.

 

Well, darling~

Should I surprise you more?

 

“Aaahh..”

 

And he could see Yunho looking down at their hands as he momentarily letting go the other’s hand - already resigned that of course Changmin wouldn’t hold his hand in the open. 

 

But then Changmin slipped his fingers in between Yunho’s and intertwined their fingers together - gripping them tight.

 

And even as the screams around them got louder, Changmin can’t help but smile a little shyly and feel his cheeks getting warm when Yunho looks at him with such happiness and adoration in his eyes. 

 

Giving the other’s hand another squeeze, Changmin prayed and willed that his feelings would transfer across towards Yunho:

 

 

> ‘ _I’m proud of you_ ’
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ _I won’t ever let go_ ’
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ _You’re never alone_ ’
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ _You complete me_ ’
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ _I **love** you~_ ’

 

 

No, he can’t kiss Yunho in the open (yet)

 

But

 

Looking at their interlocked fingers - fit so perfectly together,

Feeling the warmth of the other’s hand seeps slowly into his..

had Changmin thinking that perhaps… that day where they could be free with their love wouldn’t be that far off either.

 

Until then,

They have this.

 

Their very _own_ special Kiss Day memory.

 

 

 

 

 

~ _finis_ ~

 

 

 

**A/N:**

 

 **-** Purely based on what little fanaccount I could find

\- Dedicated to Mey ([@SamiBlueem](https://twitter.com/SamiBlueem)) my precious almost-like-a-fbi friend who always quick to reassure me whenever I’m panicking and being an idiot, Joey ([@Joeylfy](https://twitter.com/joeylfy)) for being my lovely Line-buddy and didn’t mind when I started to text nonsense ChangminHo stuff when I’m half-asleep, Sana ([shim-jung-love](http://tmblr.co/miFUmvwR8QZy7p_DCyvvO4Q)) for finally updating Honey Funny Bunny..huhu.. I’ve waited for so long~ ;__; and to Nurli as my lovely sweetest Line buddy who always updating me with latest TVXQ stuff :). I love you guys ^^.. Thank you for being nice to me

 **-**  Umm.. Apparently 14th June is a Kiss Day in Korea: basically you have to kiss your significant other in public places (or something like that??)

 **-**  ANYWAY, I hope I don’t disappoint the requester with this fic.. I mean, I cant write about them actually kissing on stage as that didn’t happened.. And I was thinking, what could went through Changmin’s mind when he grabbed Yunho’s hand like that… putting aside that this was their last concert for now, he already holding on to Yunho’s hand and the fans were already so happy with that, so it wasn’t like he was doing it for the fans..  So why Changmin deliberately lacing his fingers with Yunho?? Well… :)

 **-**  C/C greatly appreciated… Even if you hate it, please tell me. 


End file.
